The present invention relates to a support member used to mount a wearable instrument on an eyeglass frame and a head-mounted wearable device including the support member.
In recent years, it has been known that a wearable instrument such as a head-mounted display device is mounted on an eyeglass frame which is mountable on a head part of a user. For example, JP-A-2008-244658 discloses that a wearable instrument is mounted on an eyeglass frame using a clip. JP-A-2010-91748 and JP-A-2001-522064 disclose that a member having an attachment is screwed to an eyeglass frame and a wearable instrument is detachably mounted on the attachment.